sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Orlov Diamond (Steven watcher)
Black Orlov Diamond, known as Orlov, is a gem owned by Steven watcher and as the name suggests is a diamond. ''Personality Black Orlov has a nice friendly personality which is ironic seeing he is based on death (bar the fact that he is based on Terry Pratchets version) he is always willing to lend a hand and doesn't want to hurt anybody. History Orlov has been around for a few thousand years he was on earth during the Ancient Egyptian times and was mistaken for the God Anubis he treated the people fairly and was well respected but he knew he couldn't interfere with humans so he eventually left leaving Osiris to take over as the new God of death. Appearance Black Orlov Diamond has the appearance of the grim reaper also known as death, the iteration of death he is based of is from Terry Pratchet's Discworld series. Abilities Life Drain Orlov has the power to drain the life of other beings, it normally only works through contact but sometimes he just has to have close proximity to whom ever he is effecting, Orlov can normally control it but sometimes it activates on its own. Spirit Medium Orlov can speak to ghosts, spirits and the dead in general, though he can not force them to talk he can convince them if they resist talking. Invisibility Black Orlov can turn well not invisible but nearly, he goes transparent if you will and in this mode he creates less of a shadow and can go unnoticed by the average person unless they are searching for him and already know where he is or about where he is. He can use this to hide and has complete control of this ability. Bad Luck Aura This is the ability Orlov is the least skilled in often effecting himself, which is ''bad luck (badumts, his joke not mine) it also normally affects others around him. ''Umbrakinesis Orlov can manipulate how much of the light in the area affects how people can see, aka he can make it dark. Weapon Black Orlov has a long wooden looking scythe with a metal head. 'Gemology''' *Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. *Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. **It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. **The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces, strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. *Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. **Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. **There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. **Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. *Although traditional colourless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular coloured diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. **Other diamond colours include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, grey and black. **Specific colours will trade under specific names. ***Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray colour (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the hypothetical causes of blue colour in some diamonds. *The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. *Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia and India. **Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. **Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * The Black Orlov Diamond is not in, fact black, but is rather a green "gun-metal" colour. * It is believed to have been stolen from the statue of a Hindu god. From then on it reportedly became "cursed" * This "curse" has caused the suicide of three seperate owners of the stone, all of which involved jumping off a building. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Watcher's characters Category:Diamonds Category:Approved Characters Category:Roleplay characters